The Nanny
by SociableSociopath
Summary: Kagome is hard pressed for a job, luckily, Inuyasha Takahashi saves the day when he lands her a job as his brother, Sesshomaru's nanny. what will ensue?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello friendly followers, I have got it in my mind to write a new story. This story is going to be different than my different stories. As most of the story revolves around a Kagome x Sesshomaru pairing. It starts off kind of slowly but builds, so please stick around and enjoy the interworking's of my mind. Please leave me a review and let me know what you think. Thanks, Ainsley.**

It was an exceptionally cool morning for mid-spring along the west coast, but Mayumi wasn't complaining. She sat on her back patio, with a cigarette in one hand, and her coffee in the other. This was the only time she felt she was free. She smiled as the cool ocean air blew across her naked cheeks, she didn't have to wear make-up this early, she didn't have to act any sort of way, or appear different. However, that fact would change in about two hours when the mailman came. Mayumi looked at the clock that was above the French doors that lead back into her living room, ' _5:05? Damn I better get a move on it.'_ She sighed and ashed her cigarette, she rose high out of her seat and sauntered back into the house – even at this hour she couldn't afford to allow her posture to wither.

Mayumi walked into the kitchen and made another pot of coffee as her husband would be down shortly to have himself a cup. She quickly lit the stove and poured some oil into a griddle, with the mindset of making pancakes. She smiled at herself at how well she was doing, it had become hard for her to manage her current daily lifestyle. She remembered when she first got married and couldn't even make canned soup, she giggled quietly as she flipped a pancake over.

By the time breakfast was done it was 5:45, Mayumi hurridly, but quietly, headed up the stairs. In a house full of demons she couldn't stomp around, because surely they would all hear it loud and clear. She opened one of the double doors to her bedroom, ' _our bedroom'_ she sighed softly. She tiptoed over to the bed to glimpse at her husband, and over to the clock on his nightstand, _'He's got fifteen more minutes'_ she thought as she slightly stroked his striped cheek. Before he could stir she disappeared into their bathroom.

She quickly pulled out her hair rollers and set to work rolling each strand of her shoulder length blonde hair. After the rolls were set in place it was six o'clock and she heard her husband's alarm clock go off. As if right on que – not even thirty seconds later – he walked into the bathroom.

"Goodmorning." She all but purred as she began on her make up. He didn't give her a response but it wasn't out of the ordinary for him to do something like that so she shrugged it off and continued her base. She heard the shower come on, and hummed to herself while she caked on her face.

She was applying her lipstick when she heard the shower shut off, she peered out of the corner of her eye, appreciating the lovely view of her lovers lean, muscular shoulders. She began taking the rollers out of her hair while he dried off in front of his own counter.

She watched him go through his morning routine, the same way he watched her while she did the same. It was the same thing every day, once she had her rollers out and he had brushed his teeth it was their unspoken queue.

"Come here." He said not looking at her, but rather, himself in the mirror. She compliantly stood up slowly and walked over to where he was standing. He turned to face her once their chests were almost touching, a ghost of a smile was on his face. "Remove your robe."

As she began unknotting her robe he leaned down and grabbed her chin and kissed her deeply on the lips. She continued to disrobe while he worked on her lips. Soon her robe dropped from off her shoulders, and fell in a pile of silk onto the floor. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer, her hard nipples rubbed against his as her chest heaved from all the gasping she was doing.

He had set her down on his counter and began to bite and lick up and down her neck and collar bones. She pulled his hair as he bit her rather roughly, causing him to moan. He pulled back from his ministrations to take one of her nipples into his mouth. She gritted her teeth in a combination of pain and pleasure as he rolled her nipple between his sharp fangs. She felt him rubbing his hard member against her core and she groaned and grinded against him. He switched nipples and began sucking roughly on her breast while his fingers worked their way down her body. He drug his claws softly over her body starting with her breast and worked his way down to her very heated core. He ran his fingers softly across her feminine curls before sticking three inside of her. She moaned, he began to fuck her with his fingers roughly, while he kissed her. The combination of his tongue in her mouth and his fingers in her pussy started to get to her and she threw her head back and moaned deeply. He used his thumb to rub her clit sending her over the edge, her juices soaked his fingers as he pulled them out of her. He raised his fingers to his lips and licked every one of them clean.

She stared at him with half lidded eyes as he slowly unwrapped the towel from his waist. His very hard member became visable if only for a moment before he slammed into her. She cried out as he ran her through and gripped tightly onto the counters edge. He began fucking her roughly, her cries becoming louder and louder before he put his hand over her mouth, silencing her voice.

He grabbed her from the counter and flipped her around where she was leaning over the counter. He slammed into her even deeper than before, he grabbed her hair for support and slapped her ass. All the sensations at once sent her over the edge as she came again. He pounded into her several more times before he too groaned and released his seed in her.

He pulled out and began wiping himself off with a towel, "I've got to go get ready for work." She still leaned over the counter – spent from their activities – and he leaned down and kissed her head.

She looked up in the mirror as he was walking out of the door, her hair had been completely destroyed in the process of their morning routine. She pouted and called to him as he left, "Don't touch my hair when we have sex any more, it ruins it!" She called out as he closed the door. She snarled as she sat down and began to detangle her curls once more.

By the time she was done in the bathroom it was 7:30, she rushed down the stairs and ran to the front door, throwing it open. "I already got the mail for you. You know, since I messed up your hair, I figured I owed you." Mayumi looked up to see her husband standing in the doorway to the dining hall with the stack of mail in his hand.

She smiled graciously at him, "Thank you dear. I guess Ill go wake up the children." She turned away from his still smiling face as she turned to head back up the stairs. That's what she loved about him, he would only make jokes, or show really any emotion, to her. She felt she was in on the world's biggest secret to know that he adored her more than anything and she very much so enjoyed that feeling.

Mayumi took a left once she was up the stairs and approached the bedroom at the end of the hall. She knocked softly before opening the door slowly. As she opened the door the light from the window in the hall began to light up the room. "Hiromi…" She whispered as she approached the windows at the back of the room. She threw open the curtains allowing light to flood into every inch of the room. She heard her daughter groan and roll over. "Hiromi, dear, wake up I've made breakfast."

A strawberry blonde head poked up above the covers, followed by two sleepy brown eyes, "I was having such a good dre-" her words were cut off by a large yawn.

"Be out of bed by the time I get back or there'll be consequences!" she warned halfheartedly as she strolled out of the room. She knew she didn't have anything to worry about, Hiromi was too much like her father to ever be late to anything.

She walked down the hall past the stairs and her bedroom to the far right side of the hallway. She walked through the first door knowing she would have no trouble with this daughter either. She walked into the bedroom greeted by no one, but she heard the shower running in the bathroom and knew her daughter was already up. She smiled and closed the door again.

She approached the last door of the hallway and readied herself for what she was about to face. She opened the door slowly and walked in. She went to the side of the bed and whispered quietly, "Sunee it's time to wake up darling"

Her only response was to pull the pillow tighter around her face. Mayumi sighed and went to turn on the light switch, "Don't you dare!" she heard her eight year old daughter tell her. She rolled her eyes and flipped them on anyway. Her honey blonde curls peeked out from the pillow, and with that came her two golden amber eyes, which were filled with hatred.

"Get up dear you have school in an hour." She said before she yanked the covers off her curled up body. Sunee screeched and lurched for her covers back, but this was an old game to mayumi, they had done this every morning for as long as she could remember, and she was too quick.

Sunee snorted and snarled for several more minutes before finally she got out of bed and stomped off to the bathroom. Which insued fighting between her and her twin sister as tsuki had already been in there. Mayumi sighed and went to intervene as she usually did when they fought, and as usual they had both yelled at her to "Butt out."

The girls settled it on their own and it became a quiet lull of them silently getting ready, each one still stealing the occasional evil look at one another. Mayumi was satisfied that the peace was saved so she walked back downstairs.

She hurriedly walked through the kitchen and fixed everyone's plate, and grabbed the orange juice. She set the table in silence as her husband sat reading the newspaper at the far end, occasionally stopping to take a sip of his coffee.

Hiromi made herself known as she plopped down to the right of where her mother would sit. Tsuki and Sunee filed in together a few minutes later. With Tsuki sitting next to her father and Sunne sitting next to her. After every one was seated Mayumi finally took her seat, next to her husband and they all began breakfast.

"Oh mom, can you remember to pick me up late later? I have a library club meeting." Hiromi said as she stuffed her mouth with bacon. Her sisters snickered at the idea of her being in the library club and she shot them a dark look.

"Yes of course I can." Mayumi smiled.

"The twins have doctor's appointments later this week too Mayumi." Her husband butted in. Mayumi smiled once again, "I've already got it on my calendar."

"We also have dinner here with the Johnson's this Friday, will you be able to cook for that?" Mayumi's smile faltered only slightly as her husband had not mentioned this before.

"Of course I can, do they have any food allergies I should know about?"

Breakfast continued that way with her family asking her to either run errands, or cook, or do something that would benefit them. Finally it came the time to bring the girls to school and her husband had to go to work. She kissed him on the cheek goodbye and grabbed her purse before heading out of the door.

Today was just going to be like every other day, she figured as she got in the car and drove her girls off to school.


	2. Chapter 2

*Beep* *beep* *beep*

The sound of Kagome's alarm pulled her from her deep sleep, she groaned and banged her pillow down over the offending clock causing the snooze button to activate. She sighed and rolled over, curling into a tighter ball of blankets.

Just as she began to doze off again, the little alarms beeping invading her ears. She rolled back over to look at the clock, it was 7:30. She rolled on her back and began to reason with herself that she could sleep longer. She really didn't have to be at the unemployment office until nine, and it was only going to take about half an hour to get there. Did she really need a full hour to get ready? She had almost decided to hit snooze again when she remembered that she had not showered last night, in hopes of getting a little more sleep, promising herself that she would do it in the morning. She cursed herself and her idiotic decisions. She would do anything to sleep longer, and that mindset had definitely led to some poorer, lazier decisions.

With that thought she heaved herself up and out of bed. As her dainty feet touched the floor she yawned and stretched her arms high. She yawned one last time dreamily, scooped her towel off the floor and headed towards her small bathroom.

The hot water of her morning shower beat deliciously into her back, causing her to slightly smile as she bathed herself in the steam. She thought of her dream she had been having, it was wonderful just like most of her recent dreams. A handsome, rich man had been in love with her, falling madly at her feet, giving her all the love and praise she knew she deserved. ' _If only real men like that existed'_ she grimaced as she turned the water off.

She stepped out of the shower and grabbed her towel, gently toweling the water that clung to her off her body. She knew all too well that men didn't exist like the one in her dream, in fact she had more than her fair share of personal experiences to prove it.

Kagome was now back in her room working on her thick, black hair when she received a phone call. She eyed her phone on her dresser and went to see who was calling. As she got closer she rolled her eyes, she should have known her mother would be calling.

"Hello mama." She answered slightly agitated. Her mother literally called her every day – if not more than once every day.

"Kagome dear I'm so glad you're awake, I was so worried you were going to miss this interview!" Her mom cheerfully stated over the phone.

"Of course I'm awake!" she said a little frustrated that her mother would doubt her.

"Well seeing as you've missed the last three appointments and had to reschedule all of them, I had my doubts…" her mother said offhandedly.

"Is there something you wanted mom?" Kagome said in a more defeated voice, this conversation was already tiring her out.

"Oh no… not really… I just wanted to wish you luck and hope they can help you." Her mother said, a little worried about her daughters response to her statement.

"Well, thanks, I'm sure they will be," Kagome said defiantly. "Listen, mom I've got to finish getting ready, ill talk to you later." She didn't wait for her mother to respond before she hung up the phone.

She sighed, her mother had not been so pleased when Kagome had opted to go to school for childcare. She had always told her there was no money in it, and that it was pointless to work with children. But Kagome didn't care, and had achieved high marks in her field of study anyways and now held a bachelors in early childhood development. But, as her mother had told her, she had been having difficulty finding a job.

Hence was why she was spending her day going to the local unemployment office that had been recommended to her by her best friend Sango. It was a demon-run agency that worked with young women to find them jobs among the demon community. It was all a part of America's warped idea that if the demons were kind to the humans that their long history of racism and segregation would dissipate. Kagome thought it was all a load of garbage herself, she herself had no qualms with any demons, but she knew that no amount of generous handouts from the demon community would make humans like them anymore. But it wasn't as if it was a one-sided dislike either, there were several demons who had come to America and made names for themselves despite the challenges they faced with humans, who hated humans and wouldn't even intermingle with them.

Taishio & Co. , the company Kagome was going to today, was one of the only companies in California that was known for offering humans jobs, and even then it was only to women. Kagome had heard many rumors that the only reason the company had opened its doors to human women was because the company owner himself had a soft spot for human girls – particularly his human wife.

With all of those thoughts in mind, Kagome walked through the shiney bronze doors, and into Tashio & Co. She looked around the front room in awe, it was beautiful. The walls were a soft cream color and there was ivy growing down along the walls. There were several chairs in different areas, giving it the look of a waiting room. There was a desk situated in the middle of the room with a ceiling -high fountain behind it. The soft sound of water, along with the lull of the many people standing around the lobby, were the only sounds.

She eyed several men in fancy business suits standing around, she could tell that most of them were demon, but the occasional human man was amongst them. They didn't spare her a glance as they all stood together gossiping about what she could only imagine was business before they headed off towards the elevators.

Kagome approached the front desk and came face to face with a beautiful demoness with a bright red bob and long, pointy nails. "Hello, I have an appointme-"

"Are you here to see about getting a job?" The woman said calmly with a big smile on her face. Kagome wondered briefly if she even heard her speak, or if she had just ignored it.

She shook her head and answered, "Yes, I am."

"Great," the demoness woman purred. "You can walk over to those elevators and go to floor four. There is another receptionist there who will be able to help you further. What's your name? You need a guest pass." The woman looked up at her expectantly and smiled, her pearly fangs peeked out of her ruby red lips.

"Oh, um, Kagome Higurashi." She said a little nervously. The woman didn't blink an eye as she wrote it down in her beautiful scrawl.

"Okay here you go Kagome, Have a nice day." She purred again and Kagome walked off towards the elevators.

Kagome looked at her feet as she rode up the silent elevator with a few other people. While she was a total stranger, everyone else seemed to know one another as they were all talking amongst themselves.

"So Percy, did you get those papers done for the boss?"

"Amelia, where did you get those amazing shoes?"

"Bob! Have you lost weight?"

It was as though they didn't even notice she was standing there, and when the elevator arrived on the fourth floor she gratefully pushed herself to the front of the crowd and out of the elevator.

Once out of the elevator, she looked around to see that this lobby looked similar to the one on the first floor. The walls were still the same shade of cream, and there was expensive looking art along all the walls. She approached the smaller desk in the middle of the room, the beautiful, blonde woman – this time human – behind the desk was chatting away on the phone. Who she could possibly be talking so animatedly this early in the morning was beyond her. She caught the woman's eye and she quickly got off the phone with a promise to call the person right back and smiled to face her.

"Hi, I'm Kagome Higurashi, I have an interview with Paul Gordon today?" She said in hopes that the woman behind the desk would know exactly who she was talking about because she had no idea.

The woman smiled at her like she just found out the worlds greatest secret and bounced around in her chair, "You're in luck today! Paul's out of the office, and the head of our department has taken his place!"

Kagome had no idea how that was lucky of her as all, as usually the boss was tougher to talk to than just a regular employee. However she lied and faked happiness when she said, "Oh great! Thatll be exciting." She tacked on a big, fake smile in hopes that would be convincing enough.

Apparently it was because soon the woman began pulling out files and adding a bunch of papers to a clip board. "This is the paper work you need to fill out prior to the interview. You also need to have your resume and list of references ready." The woman sounded as though she was reading straight from a well-rehearsed script. Kagome wondered briefly if this company only hired beautiful robots.

"Thanks." She said as she grabbed the clip board and went to sit down in one of the many comfortable chairs in the waiting room. She chose a chair by the window and the early morning heat beamed in onto her skin.

After what felt like hours, she had finally finished the stack of paperwork the woman gave her and stood to return it to her desk. As she approached, she noticed, once again, that the woman was on the phone. "Hang on a sec," she whispered into the phone as Kagome came to the front of the desk. She held the phone against her chest to keep either party from hearing one another as she smiled and took Kagome's paperwork. After she set it down, she put her friend on hold and called another line, "Mr. Takahashi? Your 9:30 is here." After a brief moment she smiled back up at Kagome, "He'll be right with you, you can have a seat."

Kagome walked back towards the waiting room, but before she could even sit she heard her name be called, "Higurashi?"

She turned around to be faced by a tall man, with tan skin and bright golden eyes. She could now see why the receptionist got excited at the mention of her boss. She was stunned by his good looks and shuffled herself closer and reached out her hand, "Hi, that's me, nice to meet you sir." She stuttered over her own words as she noticed little triangular appendages on his head.

He reached out his own hand to grab hers and firmly shook it, "I'm Inuyasha Takahashi, you can follow me." He turned on his heel and walked back towards his office. They passed by several other offices, Kagome even noticed the one that belonged to Paul Gordon, and noticed that all the lights were off, signifying that he was out sick.

She walked in through the doors to his office and looked around, everything in the room had to cost at least twice as much as a month's rent for her apartment. The office was larger than any office she had ever been in and noticed a sitting area by the window, along with his desk and chairs in front of it. A window covering the whole far wall, shone bright with sunshine. He lead her over to the sitting area, she noticed he had the large pack of her paperwork in his hand.

"Coffee? Tea?" he asked as he himself poured a cup of coffee from his own maker in the corner of the room.

"No, thanks though." She said politely as she sat in one of the pristine white chairs in the sitting area.

He shrugged and walked back and sat across from her, he pulled the paper work out on front of him and began reading it over. Kagome used the time while he was distracted to further appreciate his body. His shirt was tight against his torso, showing that he had strong muscles underneath. His bright red tie caught her eye, it was flashy, seeing as all the other men she had encountered today wore shades of navy or black. She looked at his silvery-white hair, it was piled high into a ponytail on top of his head, the little triangular appendages wriggled around slightly, ' _are those his ears?'_ Kagome squinted to get a better look when he cleared his throat.

"Mrs. Higurashi, if you're done staring at me like a piece of meat we can start now." He smirked showing a small fang out of the corner of his mouth and she blushed madly. He began to speak again, "I'm afraid there's not much I think my company can do for you, but I am still interested in helping you."

She was still internally screaming that he had caught her checking him out whenever his words finally sunk in, "What do you mean? You don't think you can find me a job?" Her brow furrowed and she began to chew on her lip worriedly.

"Well, no. We don't officially have any jobs available. You see, our company hires humans to work with, or for demons. Seeing as demons aren't particularly fond of having others care for their young, we don't have very many positions available for childcare."

Her heart clenched and she felt like crying, she thought this would be the perfect opportunity to do what she loved and make decent money. Her mind began racing, she had been given so many other offers and turned them all down in hopes that this would work out. She briefly wondered if the lady from her neighborhood who needed a babysitter who was still looking.

His voice rang out again catching her attention, "However, I have my own side ventures, and I happen to have a sister-in-law who I believe has reached her limit with taking care of her children. Of course she receives no help from my brother at all, and I think she's earned a break right about now. Would that be something you would be interested in?"

Kagome thought about it for a moment, if Mr. Takahashi was this rich, she could only imagine what his brother was making. And she would be working with, what she assumed, was demon children – which is what she loved to do. She realized she had been quiet for too long when she noticed him still staring, "Oh, Yeah – I mean yes. Yes that sounds nice."

"Okay great I will give you her number, she's an amazing woman, and is always willing to help people out." He took out one of his business cards and began to scrawl something down on the back.

He held out the card to her and she took it reading what it said ' _Mayumi Tashio'_ it had a number with a local area code scribbled under it. "She hardly ever answers the phone, but she always calls back, so just leave her a voicemail and tell her that I told you to call and she's sure to call back." He told her reassuringly.

She read the name and it clicked in her head, "Wait, Tashio, as in Tashio & Co.?" She said a little nervously.

The man across from her laughed, "Well, yeah, I'm the Co. in Tashio and Co. Apparently, I'm not good enough for my own last name to be included in the title." He said a little begrudgingly.

Kagome blinked a few times as his words came into her head. She had just met one of the owners of the company! And he was so kind. She quickly realized she should thank him, "Well thank you so much!" Kagome said as she stood to shake his hand.

He laughed softly, "Well, its not completely innocent that I'm helping you. I'd kind of like if I could see you again." He admitted causing Kagome to blush. She shuffled a little, blushing before she thanked him again.

He called out to her as she walked out of his office, "Call her soon so she can get back to you!" Kagome waved her reassurances as she walked back into the lobby. The little phone number in her purse felt as though it was going to burn a hole straight through her purse.

As soon as she walked out of the lobby and back onto the streets of the city she pulled her phone out and the card and began dialing.

The phone rang twice before a melodic voice reached her ears, "Hello?" the little voice sounded like bells and took Kagome back, unsure if it was a real voice or not. "Hello?" she heard again before she shook herself into speaking.

"Yes, hi! Is this Mrs. Tashio?" Kagome said hopefully.

She was greeted with a pause before the woman spoke again, "Yes it is. Who might I ask I'm speaking with?"

"This is Kagome Higurashi, Inuyasha Takahashi told me to call because he believed you could help me with my job search?" Kagome crossed her fingers, hoping the woman would say something that could help her.

"I never discuss business matters over the phone, why don't you come by and we can discuss whatever business prospects you have with me in person? What are you doing next, um…" There was a brief pause, as though the woman was thinking deeply about when she would be available again, "Next Thursday?" She finally finished.

Kagome didn't bother to think whether or not she would be available as she always had an open schedule and answered confidently, "I will be able to come, what time?"

Again the woman paused for a few moments before she finally answered, "Why don't we do an afternoon tea? At 3 o'clock? You do like tea don't you?"

Kagome thought this woman a little weird at her asking if she liked tea. She was asking her about giving her a job, not having a tea and gossip hour with her. Nevertheless she answered, "Of course that will be perfect thank you!"

"I will text you – you do text don't you?" she asked with Kagome's reassurance that she did text, she continued, "I will text you my address and will see you Thursday at 3 then." She could hear the smile in her voice and thanked her before she hung up.

Kagome stood in the middle of the busy sidewalk and turned her head to the sky, finally things were working out. She looked back down when she felt her phone vibrate in her hand. The text from Mrs. Tashio had come through and she clicked her phone back off before she walked towards her parked car, this week's upcoming events leaving her feeling excited and hopeful.


	3. Chapter 3

Mayumi was tired, it had been a long week. Her three daughters had left her with very little time to herself, and what little time she did have left, were spent doting upon her husband. However, she smiled when she realized today was Thursday, signifying the week was almost over. She reminded herself again and again at how wonderful it will be to have a relaxing weekend at the beach. She eyed the ocean from her seat by the pool, the waves calmly lapped at the shoreline. It would be a perfect weekend to take the children to the beach.

She eyed the crystal clear pool in front of her, if only they could play in it instead, but even in Malibu the spring air was still too chilly to swim. She remembered how she had begged and begged her husband to put the pool in, and thought, slightly guilty, how she had only been in it a handful of times.

However, it was not too cold to begin working on this summers tan, which is what she found herself doing that afternoon. Her bikini-clad body glowed under the suns rays, her eyes were hidden behind huge sunglasses and she sported a bright red sunhat on top of her gentle pincurls. She lazily picked up the mojito that was sitting on the glass table next to her chair and sipped, her lipstick stained the edge of the glass. As she licked the remaining juice off her lips she opened up one of her magazines and began to read.

She had been reading about the latest fashion in Great Britain when she heard the door bell ring. She turned her head slightly towards the back door, curious as to who could possibly be ringing her doorbell. It sounded again, to her frustration causing her to growl quietly before she set down her magazine and walked back towards the back door. She looked around the back yard for her beach cover to see that of course it wasn't there, perhaps she had had one too many mojitos that afternoon. When the door bell rang again she gave up on the search for her cover and walked to the front door.

Kagome did not know what to think when she had pulled up to the house, its vast white stairs leading up to the front door were enough to tell her that these people were the richest people she had ever met. However she was even more thoroughly confused when a woman who looked younger than she did opened the door, clad only in a skimpy white bikini. "Hello? Can I help you?" she said as if confused.

Kagome recognized her voice as the same on on the phone, "Mrs. Tashio?" She questioned a little more nervous.

"Yes, that's me?" the woman shifted uncomfortably and moved her hands to cover her belly as though she was worried what Kagome would think.

"Hi, I'm Kagome Higurashi, we spoke on the phone Monday about a job and you told me to come discuss it with you in person…?" By the way the woman looked, she had absolutely no recollection of this happening and Kagome felt embarrassed that she had even shown up. However after a few more moments, a smile broke across her face revealing dazzling teeth.

"Oh, Yes. That's right. Please come in!" She opened the door further allowing Kagome to step through.

The inside of the house was even more beautiful than outside. In front of her gleamed a white marble grand staircase with roses on the bottom two steps. She looked behind the staircase, only to see a vast living room which was tastfully decorated and looked straight from a magazine.

"I'm so sorry, I will be honest dear, I completely forgot you were coming. It has been a hectic week and I had no idea I would be this busy." Mrs. Tashio stopped talking when she bumped into the couch causing her to sway around slightly. ' _is she drunk?'_ Kagome thought as she reached out her hands to help steady the woman. The woman reached her hands into Kagome's to steady herself when Kagome eyed her wedding ring. Mayumi caught her staring and smiled, "Its beautiful isn't it? It belonged to my husband's mother." She eyed it lovingly, the opal and diamond combination glittered as she turned her hand. "Well, since you're here why don't we go ahead and talk? It's gotten rather hot outside, so I'd prefer to sit inside if that would be alright with you?"

"Yes that's fine…" Kagome trailed off as Mayumi gracefully sat down in one of the chairs and crossed her legs. Her polished toes made Kagome feel self conscious as she thought about her own chipped paint on her toes. This woman was so unusual Kagome had concluded, she couldn't quite figure her out and sat there staring at her while she sat down on the couch.

"So, what job do you think I have to offer? I mean I wasn't looking to hire any help, but if you can think of something you think needs to be done around here I will gladly hire you to do it." Mayumi looked worriedly around her house, as though Kagome saw some sort of perfection that had been hidden from her own eyes.

"Well you see, Mr. Takahashi believes that you are under a lot of stress raising your daughters along with all your other responsibilities, so he thought I could help. You see I have a degree in Early Childhood deve-" Kagome was cut off as Mrs. Tashio began laughing quietly and shaking her head. Kagome's temper began to spark at the idea of this woman laughing at her and opened her mouth to speak.

Mrs. Tashio spoke before she could, "I'm sorry I'm not laughing at you dear, its just Inuyasha." She shook her head again before she continued, "He worries about me terribly you see? He wasn't very happy at the idea of Sesshomaru and I getting married. You see, I think he's had a crush on me for as long as I can remember."

Kagome gaped like a fish at what the woman was saying. It wasn't quite shocking, the idea that the attractive Mr. Takahashi would be attracted to this beautiful and eccentric woman, it still made her feel a little envious at knowing that he desired this woman.

"Inuyasha doesn't believe I can handle my own." Mrs. Tashio spoke with a harder tone this time, "He thinks that just because I was raised in an upper class family, that I cant make it on my own without any help. Just because my mother had a nanny raise me doesn't mean the same for me!" Kagome was under the impression she wasn't even speaking to her any more, but some hidden person who was not there when she continued to speak, "Perhaps that's why I chose Sesshomaru as my husband, he believes I am capable of anything." She looked off dreamily.

It was after that Kagome knew this woman wasn't going to give her a job. Her warped idea that accepting help raising her children would make her a terrible parent clouded her judgement. But she had to ask anyway, "So you're not willing to get a nanny?" the last bit of hope in her voice died when she saw Mrs. Tashio's smile fade into a face of pity.

"I'm afraid not dear. I believe I can handle things on my own. I've raised my eldest for 13 years by myself." Kagome couldn't help but cast her head down, tears of frustration began to well up in her eyes.

"I'll tell you what, Mrs. Higurashi, I do find myself occasionally needing a babysitter for nights here and there. In fact, one of my husband's old friends are coming over for dinner tomorrow night and I've been looking for someone who could care for the kids. Would you be interested in doing that?"

Kagome perked up slightly, still not exactly relieved, working a spotty babysitting schedule definitely wasn't going to pay off her student loans. But it was something which lead her to answer, "Yes, I would love to!" she smiled causing Mrs. Tashio to smile back. The woman looked awfully pleased with herself that she had come up with a brilliant plan, so Kagome didn't bother telling her that it wasn't exactly what she was looking for.

"So you can be here tomorrow night?" Mayumi looked at Kagome hopefully. With Kagome's head nod Mrs. Tashio acted like a giddy child, "You don't know how great this will be. Me and Sesshomaru never get to spend longer than an hour dining with our friends. The children have always gotten in the way, always needing something." She glanced at the picture of the three children on the end table and chuckled quietly, "My little brats."

Kagome looked at the way the woman looked at the picture of her children, it was very clear that she loved them very much, which brought joy to Kagome's heart. Not many women of Mrs. Tashio's class or stature cared for their children like she seemed to. In fact, Mrs. Tashio seemed to be like no woman of her class at all.

The bikini clad woman broke from her reverie and looked up to smile at Kagome, "You're so young, what could you know about raising children?" While she didn't mean it offensively, Kagome still thought it rude and was about to mention that she wasn't the only girl in the room who looked really young.

As if she read her mind, Mrs. Tashio spoke, "I know I appear young, but im thirty two myself." She all but whispered the last bit, as though it was a terrible secret no one should know.

"Then how do you look younger than me?" Kagome blurted out. She went to apologize but Mrs. Tashio just smiled.

"When I mated with my husband, his lifespan became my lifespan so now I age slower, and will probably live as long as he does." Kagome nodded in fascination, growing up she never really associated with demons and had no idea of their customs or their mating rituals, she could have sat and talked to Mrs. Tashio all day about it but when Mrs. Tashio's eyes made contact with the clock over the doors to the kitchen she jumped up, "Oh no! I've got to pick up the girls from ballet, and I haven't started dinner and gosh time just got away from me!" She continued to flutter around like a chicken with its head cut off, it was as though she completely forgot Kagome was sitting there in her living room.

"Well… I'm gonna…go?" Kagome said as she watched Mrs. Tashio run up the stairs. The strange woman paused at the top of the stairs and turned and smiled.

"Oh yes, I'm so sorry. Yes, well be here tomorrow for 4 okay?" She calmly walked down the stairs and opened the front door for Kagome.

"I appreciate this so much Mrs. Tashio. Thank you." Kagome nodded her thanks and began walking out of the door.

"Oh please! Call me Mayumi. See you tomorrow." With that she smiled and closed the door.

Kagome stood at the closed door for a moment before she took off down the steps smiling.


	4. Chapter 4

It was 4 pm exactly when Kagome stepped out of her car in the Tashio's very impressive cirle drive. She closed her car door and slipped her purse onto her shoulder, then walked up the vast steps to their front door.

She reached out her pointed finger in order to ring the doorbell when the door was flung open. "DON'T do that!" a tall, brown eyed girl yelled as she peered out of the door, the elven ears on the side of her face were pointed downwards, as though her ears were hurting. As though she realized that she had yelled at a stranger, she quickly and apologetically said, "It just really hurts my ears."

Kagome nodded dumbly before she finally spoke, "I'm Kagome Higurashi, I'm here to be your babysitter." She smiled at her, expecting her to give her a happy smile in return.

However she was only greeted with a dead pan grimace, which caused Kagome's smile to slowly fade off her face. "How cute," she said sarcastically as she opened the front door more, allowing Kagome to walk in.

Kagome was, once again, greeted with the spectacular lobby of their home. The grand staircase gleamed in the gentle glow of the crystal chandelier hanging on the high ceiling. The teenage girl walked past the stairs and into the all-white living room. She dramatically plopped herself down on the couch and grabbed a bowl of what appeared to be ramen, and began eating ravenously.

There were two rather large, white balls of fluff on the floor, it was only when Kagome walked closer to see the piles of fluff were actually two dogs wrestling wildly on the floor. They didn't seem to even notice her appearance, as they continued to growl at one another. Kagome didn't remember any dogs in the house the last time she was here, and eyed them closer. The dogs eventually must have realized her presence and become uncomfortable, as they had both turned their heads to face them. One of the two dogs with two golden stripes on its cheeks barked at the girl on the couch and Kagome.

Her eyes grew wild in bewilderment when Hiromi responded dully, "This is Kagome Higurashi, and she's our babysitter." Kagome thought that the girls voice sounded a little mockingly like her own, and was about to say something when the dog barked again. "Yeah, I know," the girl on the couch said again. It finally clicked in her head that they were communicating and they could understand one another.

' _She can talk to dogs?'_ Kagome's eyebrow shot up in curiosity. She quickly realized they were no ordinary dogs when they shaped into the forms of two small girls.

It was at that time that Mayumi had made herself known when she called out, "Oh! Hi Kagome I'm so glad you're here!" all four of the girls in the living room turned to be faced with the beautiful Mayumi, her big white smile plastered across her face.

"Hey." Kagome said with less enthusiasm to the woman prior.

"I see you've met my girls, aren't they lovely?" as she spoke she softly stroked one of her smaller daughter's cheeks. She turned towards the children and put her hands on her hips, "Have you girls introduced yourselves to Ms. Kagome?"

The girls all nodded their head no, as if they were only doing it to entertain their mother. "Girls! I have taught you better manners!" Mayumi tutted over them before she turned to face Kagome again, when she faced away, she saw the younger blonde girl mock her mother's nagging.

"Well, let me introduce you properly, this is Hiromi." She gestured towards the older girl on the couch. She had strawberry blonde hair, and brown eyes that looked exactly like her mother's, however there was something different about her look from her other two sisters.

"This is Tsuki," she gestured towards the pixie like child with short, silvery blonde hair. Her piercing golden eyes stared into hers as the girl gave her a half smile and reached out her hand.

"Nice to meet you Ms. Kagome, I can assure you, you won't have any problems from me!" She inclined her head towards the other small girl and grimaced.

Mayumi seemed to completely ignore her and continued, "And this is Sunee, her and Tsuki are twins." The mischievous, blonde haired child eyed her, grinning evilly. _'I'm in for a treat with this one'_ thought Kagome as she watched the devilish child smile at her sister.

"Well, I've got to start on dinner girls. Don't scare Kagome away. Have fun." With that Mayumi hurriedly walked into the kitchen, as if she was trying to escape before the children realized she was gone.

Kagome turned to face the three girls only to realize that they were looking at her expectantly, as though waiting for her to do something for their entertainment. Hiromi stood up slowly from the couch, "I've got homework," she explained as she scooped up her book sack and disappeared behind the double doors that lead into the dining room.

"Well I guess that just leaves us!" Kagome said to the twin girls, "What do you guys want to do?"

"Hide and seek!" the girls exclaimed excitedly, giving her mischievous grins.

Kagome smiled, "Okay, sounds fun. I'll count to a hundred." She barely had time to sit down and count before the two small girls disappeared from her sight.

"Ninety eight…ninety nine…one hundred!" Kagome said loudly so the hiding children could know she was starting her hunt for them. She opened her eyes and looked around, she realized quickly the mistake she had made of letting them hide in the vast house, she would never find them.

She shoved that thought down and got up to look for them, she decided to start towards the front of the house, and walked towards the front lobby.

She looked around the lobby, looking for any possible signs that they had been there. Unfortunately, nothing in the room gave any hint that it had been misplaced, much less touched, so Kagome continued down the hall to the right of the front door.

The hallway wasn't very long, but had a few doors on each side. Kagome walked towards the first one on the left and slowly opened it. It revealed a rather large laundry room, Kagome's eyes widened at the sight, there were mounds of clothes almost as tall as she was on the floor.

She decided that laundry hadn't been done in the house for months, and that it probably wouldn't be done any time soon. She figured she could do Mayumi a favor and start the long process of laundering. She picked up a large pile of clothes and piled them into the washing machine. She wondered briefly if Mayumi would take insult to her help, but cast the thought aside when she realized that the eccentric housewife probably hadn't been in this room in a long time, and probably wouldn't be any time soon to realize what she had done.

After pouring the detergent in the washer, she closed the lid and mentally reminded herself to be back in an hour in order to switch them over. She walked out of the laundry room and towards the room across the hall.

Behind the closed door was a rather large guest room, which was tastefully decorated. Kagome ran her hand along the soft, floral comforter that was on the bed. The early signs of the sunset gleamed through the windows behind the bed. The walls were painted a lovely shade of blue and there was a vase of hydrangeas on the nightstand.

She figured the little girls wouldn't be in there so she turned and left just as fast as she had walked in. She eyed the door next to the laundry room and opened it slowly, she fumbled around for a light switch and when she finally found it, she was greeted with a very fancy bathroom.

Just for safe measures, she walked forward toward the glass-paned shower and opened the door, only to find it empty. Even though she wasn't finding the children, she was satisfied to know that atleast she would get to know the house better while she looked. She turned the light back off and closed the door.

The door next to the bedroom was already opened when she approached it, she peered inside and saw that it was a vast home office. The curtains in the back of the room were drawn shut, and several lamps were lit around the room, giving the office a soft glow.

Kagome walked in to get a better look and ended up in front of the very large desk in the middle of the room. There were very tall, yet neat, stacks of files all over the desk. The computer hummed softly, signaling that it had not been shut off since the last time it was used. Kagome did a double take when she noticed, sitting on the edge of the desk was a large, empty bottle of what used to be whiskey.

She decided that this room would not be somewhere the children would be hiding, as it gave off a clear aura of being off limits. With that thought in mind she turned and left the room.

There was one final door at the very end of the hall, Kagome's curiosity got the better of her and she opened it. She was greeted with darkness, and the smell of oil. She ran her hand across the wall until she found the light switch, when she turned it on, several lights slowly turned on, causing the whole room to glow under the fluorescent lighting.

It was revealed to Kagome that it was a garage, and definitely the largest garage she had ever seen. There were several shiny, black cars parked in a straight row, with only one spot empty. Kagome didn't have very much time to focus on the empty spot before the garage gave off a sudden noise startling her.

One of the several garage doors opened, allowing a glistening black audi into the empty spot. Kagome was still startled from the noise and turned to walk out before she was caught, just incase she wasn't supposed to be in there, when a car door opening caught her attention.

A very tall, handsome man stepped out of the car, his long silver hair cascaded softly around his waist. Kagome was dumbstruck, he had to be the most handsome man she had ever seen. She was broken from her reverie when she heard his car door slam, and soon he was walking towards her.

She reached out her hand ready to introduce herself when he walked right past her, not even looking down, or acknowledging that she existed. She stood there, momentarily flabbergasted, before she turned and ran after him, "Mr. Tashio!" she called out causing him to stop right in front of the door leading into the house. She smiled when she saw him stop and walked to approach him, "Hi, I'm Kagome Higur-"

"I care little for who you are. You are here for my wife's bidding, not mine. You would do well to remember that and stay out of my way," he said without really looking at her before he turned and continued into the house.

Kagome stood there in angry shock, how dare he speak to her like that. She threw open the back door and walked in with the idea of giving that horrible man a piece of her mind. She stormed down the hallway, only to catch a glimpse of him in the office.

She growled before she walked in, "Excuse me!" she said loudly, her fists were balled at her sides. He hardly looked up as he added another file to the already large stack on the desk. Kagome spoke again, "That's no way to speak to me! In fact you should be kind to me considering, as you said, I am here for your wife's bidding. Seeing as she wouldn't even need my help if you helped her around the house!"

That seemed to catch his attention, as he whipped his head up, and looked as though he was just now seeing her. "You hardly know what I do to provide for my family," he growled lowly as he walked around his desk and approached her. She backed away, slightly afraid, before she felt the wall behind her back. "If you wish to stay in this house, and in the services of my wife, you will show me some respect."

Kagome's cheeks blushed when she realized how close they had become, his body was only inches from hers, and his arm was against the wall above her head, pinning her in her place. She gulped, and nodded her head, her face was still twisted angrily. She felt the pressure of his presence release and looked up to find him gone.

She shook her head and readjusted herself before she continued with the all but forgotten game of hide and seek she was playing with the twins.

Sesshomaru wanted to be furious at the woman his wife had brought into the house, but he calmed himself and allowed her to only be a slight irritation, as he was too prideful to admit that she had really gotten under his skin.

However, all his anger dissipated when he walked into the kitchen and found his sweet mate furiously cooking over the stove. He smiled slightly and snuck up behind her, kissing her on the back of her tiny neck.

She whipped around quickly, he temporarily smelled her fear before she recognized him, her worried grimace turned into a large smile. "Hello dear, how was your day at work?"

"Tiring." He answered simply as he played with one of the ringlets around her face. He never realized how much he missed her company until he was back home with her.

She began babbling about what she was cooking, he paid no mind as he focused on more important matters, such as biting at her pulse and grabbing at her feminine curves. His ears did, however, perk up when he heard her mention steak, "…and I went to Mario's today to pick up your favorite ribeyes…"

As his sign of thanks, he seized her talking lips with his own, thoroughly silencing her. She pulled away giggling, "Honey I have to get all this cooking done." He growled, it would not do to have her not giving him the attention he desired.

"Have that woman you hired do it," he growled into her ear as he pulled her body closer. He looked up briefly at the clock, his guests wouldn't be there for another hour, that would be plenty of time for him to fulfil his desires.

Apparently, his wife had also looked up at the clock as a small shriek escaped her lips. He groaned at the painful sound, he hated when she did that.

"I've got to start getting ready! We only have an hour! I will have to get Kagome to finish this. I hope she doesn't mind!" Sesshomaru decided she was more talking to herself than anything and didn't respond as he watched her dash out of the room.

He took her absence as a chance to find himself a drink and walked towards the liquor cabinet. He chose one of his good scotches and went in search of a glass when he heard the doors to the kitchen open and close. The smell of jasmine and irritation greeted his nose, signaling that the Kagome woman had made herself known in the kitchen.

He looked up at her, waiting for her to say something to him again, and was only slightly disappointed when she walked straight to the stove and picked up where Mayumi had left off. He took that chance to observe the woman who his wife had welcomed into his home.

She was much shorter than Mayumi, in fact, she was probably the same size as Hiromi. He decided that she definitely wasn't as beautiful as his wife, no one really was, which was one of the reasons he had married her in the first place. However, the woman was indeed sexy in her own way. He raked his eyes across her thick form. The canary yellow blouse she was wearing, showed a decent amount of cleavage, her breasts were definitely larger than his wife's. He wondered briefly what they would look like without the restraint of a bra, he decided they would probably be just as perky. His eyes roamed lower, observing her small waist for a moment, before they settled onto the deliciously vast area of her ass. The jeans she was wearing complimented its form nicely, he looked at how they almost seemed to cup her ass into shape, her thick thighs made the view even better.

It had been so long since he had been with any one besides Mayumi, he had almost forgotten what the body of a real woman was like. He thought of Mayumi's slender body, she definitely didn't have curves like this woman. However it only took a moment before he reminded himself that the reason he had not slept with another woman in so long was because he loved his wife.

He went to bring his glass of scotch back to his lips when he realized that the glass was empty, he had been so dazed checking the woman in his kitchen out, he hadn't even enjoyed his drink. He shrugged and poured a second glass when he heard her speak, "It's not even dark out and you're already on your second glass. What are you trying to forget?"

His brow furrowed as he tried to understand what she was saying, but before he could speak she opened her own mouth, "I remember my drinking days, I was going through a bad breakup, I drank every night."

He looked down at his drink and tried to think if he was drinking to forget something, he decided that he wasn't and told her so, "I drink because I enjoy the taste, its nothing more than that."

The Kagome woman nodded thoughtfully before she continued cooking, the rest of their time in the kitchen was spent in silence.

It was 6:45 when Kagome was done cooking, she wiped her sweaty brow and pulled the steaks out of the oven before turning it off. Her kitchen companion had left about fifteen minutes earlier, leaving her completely alone. She walked out of the kitchen and into the living room, Mr. Tashio was sitting on the couch reading an article on his phone while the twin girls played quietly on the floor.

All their heads turned at once towards the stairs, which lead Kagome to look as well. At the top of the stairs stood Mayumi. Mr. Tashio stood and walked towards the bottom of the stairs, a slight smile was on his lips as he reached out his hand and she walked down the stairs to meet him.

Kagome felt a pang of jealousy when she saw how he treated her, she wished she could have a man treat her like that. Mayumi reached the bottom of the stairs and Kagome eyed her clothing. She was wearing a beautiful white dress with a gold belt. Her wrist was heavily decorated with heavy gold bangles, and her fingers were adorned with several rings. Priceless pearl earring dangled on her ear lobes, she looked stunning, and every one in the room knew it.

Kagomes jealousy dissipated when the woman turned towards her, "What do you think Kagome? Do I look okay?" The woman twirled in front of her, as though she was encouraging Kagome to look over every bit of her appearance.

"More beautiful than I could ever hope to be." Kagome said truthfully, with a sad smile on her face.

Mayumi hardly seemed to notice, "Oh, thank you Kagome that means so much to me!" Kagome's eyes widened when Mayumi threw her arms around her in a tight hug.

Mayumi's never ending hug was broken when the doorbell rang. Mayumi let go of her before running towards the door, Mr. Tashio turned and faced her and the girls in the living room, "Alright girls, time to go upstairs."

The girls all groaned but compliantly headed up the stairs, Kagome followed their lead and headed up the stairs with them. She decided she should entertain them and went to knock on the door farthest left in the upstairs hall.

She reached up her hand to rap on the door when she heard a voice call quietly, "Come in."

Kagome opened the door and walked in to be greeted by hiromi's back towards the door, hunched over a desk.

"You're still doing homework?" Kagome asked, surprised that someone so young could have so much homework.

The girl at the desk sighed, "Yeah, I do a lot of extracurricular activities during the week so I don't really have time for homework until the weekend."

Kagome was bewildered, why was the young teenage girl taking on so many responsibilities? "Why don't you just drop some of the extracurricular stuff so you can focus on class more?"

The girl laughed humorlessly, "Have you met my stepdad? He would kill me!"

"Stepdad?" Kagome asked curiously.

"Yeah, my mom was married when she met Sesshomaru. I was really little, and Sesshomaru basically raised me, so I guess he's pretty much my dad." Hiromi shrugged, and continued to do her homework.

Kagome took in the information for a moment before she smiled, "Hey, well me and your sisters are about to watch a movie if you want to come join us? You look like you could use a break."

The strawberry blonde looked as though she was considering it, before she slid her chair back from her desk and stood up, "That sounds great. What are we watching?"

The end credits of the movie were rolling as Kagome dozed off. The three girls were already curled up around her sleeping deeply. Kagome's thoughts quickly got away from her and before she knew it, she was dreaming.

Someone was kissing her neck, she felt teeth gnashing against her pale neck and moaned at the feeling. She felt a large, strong body rub up against hers, hands were roaming all over her chest. She decided she had to know who was doing this and used her hands to grab the face of the perpetrator. She was greeted with large golden eyes, long silky silver hair also fell into her vision.

She recognized the face almost instantly and gasped as she felt two clawed fingers pinch her nipple. "mmm Sesshomaru…" She sighed softly and continued to let him work his magic over her body. She rolled over and fell deeper into her dream.

Sesshomaru waved as his two friends walked down the front steps and to their cars. It had been a nice dinner, but he was glad to see them leave as it was well after midnight. He eyed his wife on the couch, who's sleeping had triggered the Johnson's into wanting to leave. He smiled softly at her flushed face, her wine glass was still delicately being held in her hands.

He picked her up and carried her off to their bedroom when he heard it, "mmm Sesshomaru…"

He almost dropped his wife in shock. That Kagome woman was somewhere in his house dreaming about him. He quickened his pace to getting his wife into bed, when he heard her sigh again. His lower abdomen slowly began to heat up, he could only imagine what it was the woman was dreaming about.

He placed Mayumi gently on her side of the bed and covered her up before he set off the find the Kagome woman.

He didn't have to look very far, he walked into his daughter Tsuki's room, and found all four girls curled up in the bed sleeping together. His heart swelled at the sight of his children snuggled up so lovingly with someone, and felt a small pang of anger that it wasn't their mother that they were cuddling.

However, he didn't have much time to think about it when the smell of Kagome's arousal hit his nose. He groaned, it smelled delicious, and the whimpers and moans she was making in her sleep weren't helping the situation.

He strode over to where she was lying with his daughters, his long legs made quick work of the bedroom and he was almost instantly by her side. He decided he couldn't keep her in here so close to his bedroom, he would never get any sleep. With that in mind he plucked her up carefully from his children and gathered her into his arms.

He turned to walk out of the bedroom when she wiggled into his arms and soon she was nuzzling her nose right into his neck. He prayed to some God, really any God that was listening, that she would stop. However, she didn't and he groaned at the feeling of her warm breath against his neck.

He was walking down the stairs when he felt her bite his neck, causing him to almost fall down the rest of the stairs. He growled, he was hardly resisting her as it was, and she seemed, whether she was asleep or not, to be enjoying invoking torture upon him.

He pulled her tighter against his body, causing her head to fall to his chest. He reached the bottom of the stairs and walked towards the guest bedroom, grateful that her ministrations had ceased if only for the moment.

He didn't bother pulling the covers back, and dumped her on the bed. She landed with a soft thud, and he used the last bit of his self-control and began to walk out of the bedroom.

"Mr. Tashio?" He heard a little groggy voice whisper as he was at the door. He turned slowly and looked at the girl, who was now sitting up in her bed looking rather confused.

He cleared his throat, "I though you would dream, I mean sleep, better down here." He mentally kicked himself at how he finished his sentence, hoping she wouldn't have caught it.

However, she had heard him loud and clear because she was now blushing madly and trying to come out with some sort of apology, "I-I… I'm sorry." She finished dully playing with her fingers in front of her.

He actually found her embarrassed face rather cute, and felt as though he needed to comfort her. "Don't worry, it isn't because I was angry about the dreams that I had to bring you down here," He admitted quietly.

Mr. Tashio's words sank slowly into Kagome's sleep addled brain, and she blushed further. _'Is he attracted to me?'_ a wicked smile sprang across her face. She eyed him in the dark room and from what she could tell, he looked rather addled himself.

"Well goodnight, Mr. Tashio," she said a little sarcastically. She laid back down in hopes of falling back asleep when she noticed he lingered at the doorway. She sat back up and looked at him, "What is it?" she said a little irritated.

"I'm curious," a devilish grin spread across his face.

Kagomes mouth sat gaping open, she didn't have to think very hard about what he was curious about. "Mr. Tashio that's really inappropriate…" she said in hopes that he would drop it.

"About five minutes ago I was Sesshomaru in your dreams, I rather liked that better," he said with a smug look on his face.

Kagome blushed again, her temper began to rise, "It's none of your business what I dream about, now get out!"

She barely had time to get the end of her sentence out before she was pinned roughly to the bed, she felt his nose in the crook of her neck, he was growling lowly in her ear, "When you dream about me, I think it is entirely my business."

The way he whispered into her ear sent chills down her spine, if he was trying to seduce her it was definitely working. Her inner goddess sprung to life when she felt his hard member against her belly and she nearly purred when she spoke, "Would you like me to tell you about it?" She wiggled slowly underneath him, stimulating the hardness in his pants, "Or would you like me to show you?"

Kagome seemed to completely forget that sleeping right above the bedroom, was the man on top of hers wife. For a moment it was only her, and the sexy man on top of her. He growled again and rubbed himself against her.

Kagome grabbed his face roughly and whispered against his lips, "well, it started something like this." With that she pulled his lips onto her and began to kiss him roughly.

Sesshomaru was completely overstimulated with all that was going on, the woman below him smelled heavily with her arousal, and the way she kept trying to gain control over him was giving him all sorts of heady thoughts. It had been a long time since he had been challenged in bed, and he definitely wasn't about to back down from this one.

He could feel her nails digging into his jaw bone, rather than pain, it only sent ripples of pleasure down his spine. He quickly gained control again, and bit roughly down on her plump lip, she groaned and released his face, and instead her hands went around his neck, gripping him tightly to her curvaceous body.

His ears were perked up, listening for any sudden noises in the house signaling that any one other than them were awake. At the moment he decided he didn't care if God watched, he wanted this woman. He wanted to take her as hard and fast as he could, and he knew she would enjoy every second of it.

He felt one of her legs hitch around his back, causing his erection to land right near her wet core. Her tight jeans made him groan as it allowed little access to her heated center.

She pulled hard on his hair, causing his head to tilt back, which allowed her to latch onto his neck and bite roughly. His own hands snaked their way up to her chest and he squeezed her breasts hard, causing her to give a heady moan in his ear.

He took the moment to seize her neck and began to bite and lick at her pulse while she grabbed wildly at his hair. He slid his hands under her shirt behind her back and unclasped her bra. Once her breasts were no longer restricted, he took his long fingers and began to prod and pinch at her nipples.

She grabbed his face and crashed her lips onto his again, causing him to fondle her breasts even more roughly. He sucked on her lip while he rolled her right nipple between his fingers, savoring the sound of her whimpers of pleasure.

He released her lip with a loud pop and dove his head under her shirt. He quickly found one of her breasts and began to suck roughly. He could feel her nails scraping against his scalp, which only encouraged him to suck harder.

"Sesshomaru?" His head flew up and he looked around. He realized when Kagome didn't seem to notice that his wife's voice had come from their bedroom and he had not been caught.

He sighed and removed himself from the woman below him, her flushed face and swollen lips begged him to stay.

"Later." He promised as he turned and walked out of the room.

However, to both of their disappointment, Sesshomaru had not come later, which Kagome only realized when she was awoken by the rays of sunlight that came through her back window.

She sat up in bed and thought about the previous night, had she dreamed it? She felt her naked chest, and noticed her bra on the floor and decided that she had not dreamed it. She shook her head in shame and guilt and decided she should get out of the house before anyone noticed she was still here.

She had no such luck escaping the house, when she emerged from the hidden hallway, she was greeted with the smell of breakfast and the sound of early Saturday morning cartoons.

"Ms. Kagome!" she was greeted by three smiling faces and she waved awkwardly. She decided she would have to leave any way and was about to tell them so when Mayumi emerged from the kitchen.

Kagome peered behind the doors to see Sesshomaru reading the newspaper at the bar. He didn't even turn and look at her. "Kagome! I'm glad you're up! We were just about to have breakfast!"

Mayumi smiled at her and Kagome smiled sheepishly back, "I'm sorry Mayumi I really have to go. My… um… mom asked me to come by early today." She smiled as convincingly as she could so that Mayumi couldn't tell she was lying.

Mayumi frowned, "Oh okay, well look I appreciate you helping me so very much. I will see you again soon I hope!" To Kagome's shock Mayumi pulled her into a tight hug, she awkwardly wrapped her arms back around the woman and patted her lightly on the back. _'don't get your hopes up'_ Kagome thought silently.

"Oh! We need to pay you! Sesshomaru!" Mayumi turned towards the kitchen and called for her husband. Kagome felt her throat shrink into her stomach and considered bolting without getting paid at all.

The handsome Sesshomaru emerged from the kitchen, wearing a wife beater and some grey sweat pants that hung deliciously on his hips. Kagome tried not to stare.

"Dear, will you please pay Ms. Kagome? She did so well last night don't you agree?" Mayumi smiled at her husband while Kagome opted to look at the floor.

He kissed her lightly on the head, "Of course." He walked back into the kitchen only to emerge with a checkbook a moment later.

He wrote neatly on each line before tearing it off and handing it to Kagome, the check read that it was for a thousand dollars, she looked up at him curiously, he smiled knowingly, "For your excellent services." Kagome was about to give him a piece of her mind when she noticed his entire family observing them.

Instead of yelling at him she smiled, "I appreciate it Mr. Tashio. Goodbye guys." She waved and walked towards the front door.

"I'll be calling soon!" Mayumi said as she walked out of the front door and towards her car.

Kagome barely heard her as all she could think about was how much of an asshole Mr. Tashio was. She shook her head angrily and got in her car before throwing it in drive and escaping the driveway. All thoughts of the strange Tashio family slowly went away the further away she got.


End file.
